In a related-art image forming apparatus, a plurality of LED heads that generate electrostatic latent images on photosensitive drums are held by a pivotable upper cover by way of a holding member. In association with pivoting movement of the upper cover, the LED heads are moved from exposure positions where the LED heads expose the photosensitive drums with light and retracted positions where the LED heads are separated from the photosensitive drums (see; for example, JP-A-2007-65125). In such an image forming apparatus, a control substrate that controls light emission of the LED heads on the basis of data pertaining to an image to be generated is provided in an apparatus main body, and the control substrate of the apparatus main body and the respective LED heads of the upper cover are electrically connected together via respective cables.
In the related-art image forming apparatus, a plurality of cables are laid over a long distance from the control substrate of the apparatus main body to the LED heads of the upper cover. Through these cables connecting the control substrate and the LED heads, power for driving the LED heads is supplied to the LED heads as well as a signal, such as an image data. Therefore, the cables supply a larger amount of power as compared with a cable for supplying only a signal.
Noise arising in the high-power cable greatly affects adjacent cable or other members. Therefore, the cable is usually shielded with a shield member, such as aluminum. However, such a shield member is expensive.
Moreover, since a plurality of cables are laid over a long distance from the control substrate of the apparatus main body to the LED heads of the upper cover, a space for laying (routing) the plurality of cables has to be ensured in the apparatus main body and the upper cover, which raises a problem of complication of wiring.